HAPPY NEW YEAR
by deetatarant
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR: IANTO AND JACK STYLE: NO NOT THAT! HAVE A WONDERFUL 2009 EVERYBODY.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

Ianto couldn't remember a night as cold as this. Even wrapped up as he was in a woollen Italian suit and coat with gloves, scarf and God forbid a hat, he was still cold as his breath turned into a silvery vapour before his very eyes. It was 11:45pm, not late by Torchwood standards but he knew he wouldn't be getting home tonight, clean up was a bitch especially when it was New Years Eve. Still he had a job to do, the same as everyone else on the team and clean-up was his speciality and quite frankly he was damn good at it. It some ways it mildly disturbed him to think that he had become so good at disposing of bodies and staging the deaths of innocent victims of whatever shit came through the Rift. Ianto pulled up the SUV alongside the entrance to a dimly lit alley.

Jack was waiting for him having sent the others back with the SUV to the Hub so that they could go home and see in the new year and Ianto could come out with the necessaries to clean up. Normally Jack wouldn't bother to help the younger man. Ianto much preferred to work alone in his own well practiced efficient manner. But it was New Years Eve and Jack seriously wanted Ianto home before mid night, though now that seemed unlikely. It made Jack realise once again just how much Torchwood impacted on the lives of his team and how much he owed them for their dedication to the cause. It also made him realise just how much of a life outside of Torchwood Ianto Jones didn't have. Like last year the young man had worked through Christmas and New Years. Jack wondered if the boy ever actually had any friends or family out there. Of course he did, didn't his file mention a mother and sister? Ianto never spoke of them, so far as Jack knew, never visited them and he was certain that there were no friends out there either. It was a sad testament to his life really. Ianto Jones, handsome, intelligent, well off and just a damned nice guy to boot; had no one and Jack was upset about it. He wasn't even sure why it upset him. He liked Ianto; he liked all of his team. He liked sleeping with Ianto, who wouldn't the man was a sex god. However, he had never considered himself especially attached to the young man, or anyone else except his Doctor of course. Jack watched as the SUV pulled up and his graceful employee stepped out carrying a small flight case and two body bags. Who was he trying to kid? The only reason he was here at all was because he couldn't stand the thought of his beautiful Welshman out here on his own in the freezing cold night on New Year's Eve. That just wasn't right.

As Ianto approached Jack glanced at his watch using his mag light to check the time because it was very dark. It was 11:58pm and Jack looked up grinning stupidly.

"Jack you didn't have to wait, you should've gone back with the others I can handle this." Ianto spoke softly, respectful of the two dead people laying on the frosty ground close by.

Jack just shook his head and pulled the startled man into a tight embrace. He kissed him fiercely on the lips and Ianto simply closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Jack pulled back.

"Happy New Year."

Ianto gaped like a rabbit in the headlights. "What?"

"It's 2009 Ianto."

Ianto lowered the case he was holding to the floor and dropped the bags. "I thought that was tomorrow."

Jack laughed. It was a beautiful sound in the still night, as fireworks exploding in the distance joined it.

"It was Ianto, it was."

Ianto smiled. "Happy New Year Jack." He didn't want to break the happy spell, but he had a job to do and he glanced over his shoulders to his waiting task. He sighed. "Well, it will be for some of us at least."

Jack grasped his shoulders and pulled him back against his body squeezing him tight.

"You're a good man Ianto Jones; did anyone ever tell you that?"

Ianto slid his arms around Jack's waist. "You did, just now. Thanks Jack."

Jack kissed the top of his head, "Come on. Let's get these guys sorted and go home."

Ianto nodded.

They worked together in silence, bagging the bodies and loading them into the back of the SUV. What surprised Jack was Ianto pausing to offer a whispered prayer over each of the bodies as they lifted over the tailgate. Ianto shut the boot down and wandered back down the alley to collect his kit and check that nothing had been missed. Jack drove them back to the Hub in silence. Three hours later the bodies were stowed in the morgue. Ianto had planted a few fake police reports and the bodies would find their way into the Bristol Channel in three days time. Job done. Ianto logged off and shut down his computer under Jack's watchful eyes.

"You done?"

Ianto nodded.

"I think it's time we celebrated the New Year, what do you think?" Jack walked over resting his warm hands on Ianto's shoulders, his fingers working expertly at sore and tense muscles.

Ianto leaned back into the touch. "If that involves a really hot shower and my bed, then I am all in favour of it."

"Grab your coat. I'll set the Rift alert to the remote and then we can go."

Ianto hesitated. "Jack? Why did you stay behind?"

"Tonight?"

Ianto nodded.

"I don't want you being alone at a time when you should be with people who...who love you." Jack replied a little awkwardly. Had he just said that?

Ianto looked at him, long and hard an unreadable expression on his face.

"I love you too Jack."


End file.
